User talk:Electric Skrill
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Torch's mother fire ring.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 04:11, September 20, 2012 Picture of wild skies Hi? I just want to ask from where you get that picture of Changewing in Wild skies game. Do you have account there with all of dragons? If yes, please tell me how to do it. My e-mail is Betaraptor@seznam.cz (I am from czech republic.) PS: Sorry for my english Source for episodes articles Can you please source your articles from the episodes? If it doesn't have a source, it will be deleted. --Station7 (talk) 07:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for adding a picture to the new page I made. Have you read the talk page yet? If not, I think you should. Thanks again! - Sir. Skrill (talk) 05:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) The "Ask Hiccup" page The user has posted a blog with the smae heading. Why not ask your question there? That page will be deleted soon considering it is not cannon, but the blog page will stay around! Anyway, I think I could answer you that. Take a look at the stats. Also take note that no Viking has ever killed a Night Fury. No body ever says, No viking has ever killed a Skrill, and considering how many pictures bork drew of it, it is very likely that they got close enough to Skrills to fight them. A Night Furies dive bomb attack was strong enough to knock the Red Death over! I think the fight would be close, but I feel fairly certain that a Nightfury would come out on top. The Night Fury is fatser than a Skrill (even when the Skrill rides lightning), and the Nightfury is smarter than the Skrill. With the strike class, speed and smarts are what put them ahead of all the rest, so since a Night Fury is slightly faster and slightly smarter, I think it would have the edge. But battles are not won by stats, and with its devistating lightning blast, I am sure the Skrill would still put up a serious fight!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. It would be a serous fight. I hope that we see a skrill in season 2.. It is very likely. I got madagascar 3 Last year on my brthday. Inside the case was a Riders of Berk ad wich had Hiccup and Toothless flying and a bunch of dragons behind him. There were nightmares, nadders, Whispering deaths, Changewings, Scauldrons, skrills, and Snap Trappers. All dragons appeared except snap trapper and skrill. If they put those 2 in ads but never show them, they would just be bull ------ us. And they wouldn't do that to us. But you said Skrills aren't smart as night furys. Hiccup said strike class dragons are characterized by intellengance and speed. Maybe they are equal in intelligence? I think a skrill is faster than a night fury when riding lightning. Lightning is the speed of light. Maybe a night fury is faster than a skrill when there is no lightning bolts? There should be an episode of riders of berk where toothless is rivals with a skrill like that whispering death. By the way, I only posted that question as a joke to see if he would actually answer it. Yes. Please mind your language. If you don't I will report you. I am set up as an official on this wiki, so this is an official warning. But all that aside, the Skrill uses the Lightning bolts to gain speed, but it does not move as quickly as they do. Check the stats. They were shown in the Ultimate Book of Dragons feature in the Gifto f the Nightfury blu ray. Skrill's travel at a speed of 19 when riding lightning. Pretty fast! But Night Furied travle at a speed of 20. Also the directors have ALWAYS said the the Night Fury is the smartest, rarest, and fatsest dragon. SO I do think that the Skrill comes close to the Night Fury in both speed andd intelligence, but it does not quite match it. Still with their stats being so close the fight would probably be nearly even. In my (and the directors) opion the Night Fury is the ultimate dragon, but I think the Skrill would actually make a close second place! p.s. The Skrill WILL be in the second season. Spin Master has purchased tpy making rights for defenders of Berk, and they are already making plastic prototypes. One of these prototypes was a Skrill, and there is no way a toy making company would create a dragon that was not going to be in the series!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the language. I am not the person who uses foul language. I just wanted to make a point. I will edit that right now. I knew there was language things on here so I tried to censor it. I didn't know dashes still counted. And I dont have Gift o the Night Fury. I just have that sample in the kellogs cereal and the original movie. I also have the game. I did have an original movie poster from theatres but my brother broke it in half, spilled juice on it, and played on it when i was gone. My siblings are so destructive. Wild SKies is pretty fun. I have all the dragons but the models are weird. Like the deadly nadder, doesn't it look weird when flying? Is it just me or does the changewing model keep freezing. ANd doesn't the thunder drum look like a flying frog to you? Name changing To change your name, you have to go to a staff member. Since I'm not a staff member, this is the best place to go: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I hope it helps you. --Station7 (talk) 18:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! SO you got some help from station7? That is good! I see your name has not changed yet, but hopefully that will be fixed soon. Have you read my fanfiction yet? Seeing that the Skrill is your favorite dragon, you might enjoy it. If you have any advice for me or other things you notice about the story, feel free to comment!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ya I read the fan fiction. It was great! You should contact the people who write the Riders of Berk/Defenders of Berk and try to get them to make it into an episode. And I talked to Station 7 and he told me I have to make a message to wikia about that. I think I might just make a new one. I love your Fan fiction, you should write another one! SirSkrill will be glad he is not the only skrill. Wait wasn't there someone named StaticSkrill? I could have sworn there was? If there is there are now 3 skrills! Extremly good to see that your name has been changed! Very glad that Station7 was able to send you to the correct place! Now you get to keep your profile and edits!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) SirSkrill will be glad he is not the only skrill! Wait, wasn't there someone named StaticSkrill? If there is, there are 3 skrills on this wiki! I hope you find more night furys on the wiki. Yes well there were a couple. Toothless99 used to do a lot of editting, but I have not seen her for a while. Oh well! There is nothing wrong with being one of a kind right? Also the fanfiction is complete if you would like to read the final chapter.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Skrill here, Skrill there. SKRILL EVERYWHERE. - Sir. Skrill (talk) 04:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The gifs Your...Gifs...are...AWESOME!!! =D - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Electric Skrill (talk) 03:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) No prob! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 06:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) GIFS talk... Hey, Electric. Your gifs are still very great. But, I have a request. Could you do one of a Scauldron and a Thunderdrum? Thanks! - Sir. Skrill (talk) 21:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Here you go!!! Electric Skrill (talk) 02:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Also, the question about the picture you asked if it was me. Not quite. Almost! I have a darkish purple skin color. ;) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I hope you like the gifs. If you are wondering what color I am, I am a dark green, but I am whitish when traveling in a lightning bolt. Electric Skrill (talk) 03:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Could you do a gif with Gobber playing his bandpipes or whatever they are, with the captions on the screen "NOT HELPING!"? That bit in The Terrible Twos was pretty funny! xD Oops! I forgot to add the signature! xD - Sir. Skrill (talk) 22:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry SirSkrill. My internet is acting supid and its not really letting me watch the episodes online to make them. I use fraps if you want to try it. However, I can still watch movies and dvds on my computer because it doesn't involve the internet. So I will try to buy the Riders of Berk on dvd sometime so I can try to make that gif. I have the movie so I made another gif of Gobber to see if its ok with you that I cant make that Riders of Berk Gif. Here it is: Electric Skrill (talk) 17:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Good job! I saw your wiki. It's starting to look great! Keep it up and you will have a happy community in no time! =) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 00:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank You!! You have absolutely no idea how happy I am!!! Electric Skrill (talk) 01:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm the same! I am filled with joy right now as well! :D - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes. What you did with the common or garden dragon page was very good! We needed to cover that. It is a pretty noticable detail! Glad you put it in! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 17:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks toothless! Do you like my profile? Electric Skrill (talk) 18:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Invasion Plan I got the best plan ever. I will befriend Dagur. He will be my rider and together we will burn down berk and turn it into a metal scrap yard with the metal attracting lightning. With lots of lightning, I will make Berk a Skrill wonderland. WHen I have enough skrills, I will turn on Dagur and devour him. WIth my new skrill army, I will DESTROY the Berserkers with ease since there is lots of lightning to help us dodge attacks. Then we will befriend Alvin. When my 2 in command Skrill(SirSkrill) goes with him and his Wispering Death, The Rest of us with destroy Outcast Island and annihilate the Outcasts! When Alvin returns after realzing Berk is gone, and no Outcast to help him, my Skrills will destroy him and his whispering death. Then we will take over the world. When Earth is nothing but a wasteland of smithereens. All Srills will laugh at those night furys(not you, we will not hurt you or Hiccup during our world invasion.) who gloat about bieng faster than skrills! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA AH HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AHA HA AH AHA HA AHA HA HA AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AHA HA HA HAHAHAHA HA AHA AH AHA HA AHA HA AHA HAHA HAHA AHA AHAHA! But I will only do this if it is OK with you Toothless. Is it OK? Electric Skrill (talk) 04:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) If you cant tell, This plan is just a joke. Electric Skrill (talk) 04:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It will be ours for the taking! MWAHAHAHA!! - Sir. Skrill (talk) 10:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You wouldn't stand a chance!...(growls) If this plan was really your intent, I would be happy to see you try and befriend Dagur. Those berserkers would turn you into a dragon skin cape before you knew what was happening. And you seem to forget that we have quite a lot of dragons living here on Berk. I would let them fight you and the other skrills, but I must say, I believe Hiccup and I would single you out. You and your deranged rider would hear nothing but a balistic whistle, and then it would be searing pain and a huge shockwave. That would be the end of your plan for world domination. You are lucky you are joking. If you were not, you would be in a very, very dangerous position right now...Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 13:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Toothless. Also this plan is just a joke. I just wanted to see what people would say to it. Electric Skrill (talk) 14:49, April 14, 2013 (UTC) HTTYD 2 Pictures DreamWorks has personally asked some individuals to make sure that these images get as little attention as possible. They were sort of stolen, now maybe not intentionally, but still DreamWorks was not intending them to get on the web. I have removed the link you posted to them for that purpose. It really helps the HTTYD bussiness to NOT post these because DreamWorks has specifically asked us not to. I am sure you will understand.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 00:01, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok I guess so. Luckily I saved the HTTYD 2 images on my computer before that site took them down! Can I still post them on MY Wiki. Also I have a question, does AddyD hate me? Electric Skrill (talk) 05:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi there. Did you know the skrill is my favortie dragon too? Kyurem147 (talk) 05:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It is! Thats cool :). Also I would stop making bonekapper pages on DreamWorks: Dragons Wiki since boneknapper never apeared inn the series. Electric Skrill (talk) 05:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but many other dragons didn't and you still put up pages of them. --Kyurem147 (talk) 11:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I know they never apeared yet but they apear on the ad meaning they might apear soon. My plan is that if they don't apear in Defenders pf Berk or Dragon Masters, I will delete them. Also me and SirSkrill have been talking, if you don't make any mistakes like making false pages like bonekapper, don't make rude comments to others, or or post opinions on pages, we ,ight give you Toothless's admin rights since he rarel edits on the wiki. I am not saying you do any of those mistakes but those are just my guidelines. Keep up the good work on my wiki, I trust you with it :D. Electric Skrill (talk) 03:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) He is welcome to have my rights if that is what you feel is best. I do happen to have my hands full with this larger wiki. BTW DreamWorks asked for those leaked images no to be put on any wiki stuff, so if it makes it on to your wiki please take it off. Hope your wiki continues to do well.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I haven't put any photos up yet. Thank you Toothless, I will try to keep my wiki good and healthy. Kyurem has made the wiki almost full, and is a great help considering only four people are working on it. Also does AddyD hate me or my wiki? I asked him to be Brutally Honest but he didn't have to insult me or my wiki. But it doesn't matter, I didn't feel discouraged! It was fun getting yelled at by him! But I am scared he hates me. All I wanted is for AddyD to like me! I am even learing German because I felt bad when he said it takes him longer to write reply in english :(. Ah well, goodbye Toothless :]. Electric Skrill (talk) 03:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I know AddyD personally, and I can assure you that he is not angry with you! Good luck again.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry i have been a little busy lately, honors classes suck : ( I also suck at wikipedia pages, so I am learning more about that and I plan to try to make more posts to this wiki. Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you too :D. Do you want to check out my website? I am sure you will love it! Who knows, maybe I can make you ADMIN!!!!! Electric Skrill (talk) 04:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Wait... What?! I hope this question was not serious! Why on earth should I hate you? Of course I don't. Well... I don't like you as much as Toothless, but I think this applies to everyone else around here too ;) Okay... Hmmm... What can I do to get those thoughts out of your head? When you asked me for my brutally honest opinion, I just told you what I think of it, just as you requested. No offenses. No intentional discourages. No insults. Just my honest opinion. Sorry when I don't reply at every single thing here, like your "Hello"-message. I noticed it, but I felt like you'll surely get enough replies from those other pepole you've put "hello" on their talk-pages. So you are still learning german? :) How is your progress? If you not already noticed, Toothless and I started our own blog. Feel free to read it, to leave comments and to suggest brutally honest improvements ;) http://toothlessnightfury.blogspot.de/ Well... My train to university will depart in a few minutes. Have to go. Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 05:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) So when can I get ADMIN status? --Kyurem147 (talk) 05:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what happened to the other admins. I'm the boss now :) --Station7 (talk) 10:56, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Electric Skrill. As an admin, you have to be serious and need to tust someone if you know what for a person it can be. I've made that mistake once, I won't do that twice. --Station7 (talk) 14:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Station7. What do you think of my profile. I updated it to look really cool :]. Electric Skrill (talk) 04:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Brutal honesty" Please try and be a little sparing to people unless they really want to hear you most honest opinion. Think about how you would feel if people followed behind your edits and undid them while telling you how silly you made the wiki look. We have a lot of younger users, and we want to give them a chance. Just keep an eye on them, fix there mistakes, and if they make the same mistake over and over again, kindly explain what they need to change. We want this wiki to be a place where HTTYD fans of all ages can come together and have a great site. Thanks for your recent work. Lots of what you do is of a great benifit to the wiki as a whole. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Huh....Alright. I just wanted to act like AddyD and be brutally honest. Hate to sound like a five year old, but he seems very interesting and I'm starting to look up to him. And are you serious, I actually help the wiki! I am so happy! I always thought I was a pest on this wiki! Ok, I will stop being bruttally honest.... Huh..... Also I looked at accounts before and I thought I was the youngest registered user before spark came along.. Electric Skrill (talk) 05:07, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Well AddyD is certainly a person worth looking up to! Most people don't give their age on their account, so it is hard to know. Also, you asked AddyD to be brutally honest! Remeber that. Most people don't really want it. No, of course you are not a pest! Keep up the great work! The stuff you did today with brutal honesty is the stuff I have to do all the time, I just try to speak to people with "tact and sensitivity"! So the work you are doing really is good and important! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 05:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Toothless. Also, I do know I asked AddyD to be bruttaly honest, its just the way he did it, it seemed so fun, speaking the exact truth you feel. Its just, AddyD is so cool, and I just want to do what he does. Also, what was high school like for you when you were near my age. I'm going to high school next year and I am so nervous! Electric Skrill (talk) 05:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Woooooowww... What's going on here? :D First of all I would say, that there is only a fine line between honesty and behaving rudely. I always try to catch this line by being both polite and honest. (Or just as Toothless called it: Speak with tact and sensitivity) That's not always easy, unless someone asks to omit the polite part. That's what I then call "brutally honest" and the one who asked for that has to deal with it ;) Thanks for considering me someone worth to be looked up to. This is actually something no one can ever ask for, but it has to be earned. So thanks for this statement. I appreciate it a lot! By the way: Toothless is worth being looked up to not less! You have no idea how much I look up to him! Have you ever seen him impolite, disrespectful, tactless or rude? I totally agree with him on that you are anything but a pest on this wiki! You contribute great things and therefor no one, not even yourself, should call you a pest on this wiki. About the age... Well... No one actually appears to be older than me on this wiki, so I'm kind of this wiki's grandpa :D don't call me that unless you want to see Toothless' stomach from the inside! Primary-, Secondary-, Highschool, College, University... Who cares... It will just go on and on. Now that I'm in university, I can look back and tell you: There is no need to be too nervous.Yes, it will be different and yes, there are new pepole and yes, the environment changes completely, but you'll fit there, because you completed the previous step. You are suited to be there. Don't worry :) Well... my train is going to depart in a few minutes, so I better go. Dragonific greetings from Görlitz (That's where my university is located) AddyD (talk) 11:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you AddyD. I will try that Tact and Sensativity thing. Thanks for telling me about High School. Don't worry, I will never call you "Grandpa!" Also, is Addy your real name. If you want to know mine, its Anthony. Electric Skrill (talk) 14:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Oh... You've not been to my profile page for a while, have you? :D My real name is actually sitting right on top of it. Well then. I certainly don't feel like a grandpa^^ Dragonific greetings from Dresden AddyD (talk) 14:35, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Link Can you give me the link, that makes it very easier ? :) --Station7 (talk) 08:17, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello Station7. Well, there is no link. Just click on any dragon's page and you will see the box that says all dragons. It has dragons in books and dragons in franchise. That scrill dragon is in the part that says dragons in the books. Thanks Station7. Electric Skrill (talk) 13:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Well... Just follow this link ;) AddyD (talk) 13:59, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks AddyD! Electric Skrill (talk) 14:24, April 30, 2013 (UTC)